Gundam Seed: Final Solution
by DemonLordRayken
Summary: Tony and friends find themselves caught up in a new war after the events of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. ZAFT has a new face, the Earth Force Alliance has decided to end things once and for all. Orb is stuck in the middle. Completely OC


Gundam Seed Destiny: Final Solution

"So we're almost there!"

"Yeah... I can't believe it!"

Tony and Hugo walked through the corridor, on their way to meet up with the rest of the guys. It seemed like forever ago when they began training at a military school together in Orb. Now all they had to do was pass the Final Exam.

Colin finished his last set of push ups with ease, while Gage completed lifting weights. They were just on their way out to grab something to eat when they bumped into Tony and Hugo, literally.

"Watch where you're goin' next time..." Hugo said as he smirked, "... and jeez whats that smell?" Tony teased. They all laughed and found the food court. They had just sat down when Dallas found them.

"Hey, losers!"

All four of the guys sighed. Dallas was Tony's younger sister.

"ALL CADETS REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM."

"Aw, I just started eating."

They got dressed into their formal uniforms and managed to get to the briefing room in time. Apparently something important was going on.

"The Final Exam was originally intended to be a written test, but the board has decided that the test should measure your ability to pilot a Mobile Suit."

"Yes!"

"Oh Yea!"

"Settle down things wont be so simple. You will all be entered into a type of war games situation, two teams have to compete to see who can disarm all of the other teams members. You will all be alone on a private reserved island off the coast. Report to the Hangar Bay at 01200 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Tony, Hugo, Colin, Gage, and Dallas left immediately.

"THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN POSTED ON THE INSTITUTIONS EVENT BOARD."

All the cadets rushed to see their teams. Luckily all five of the friends were on blue team.

"This is gonna' be great!" Dallas shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can't wait we all have to stick together."

"I don't really need to, they can all come at me. I EAT THOSE!" Colin gloated. The others laughed and stared at him amused.

"I don't really care you guys. As long as we pass." Gage said. They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you later Dallas." The four guys shouted in Unison. Even though she didn't hear them, she was too busy talking with her friends Alexis and Sarah. Tony, Colin, Hugo, and Gage walked into their room and laid down. It was gonna be a big day tommorow and they needed rest.

"This is already our victory." Tony said as he nodded off. Silently the others agreed.

Tony Wilson

Age: 16

Genetics: Natural

Rank: tied for 1st

Other info: Level-headed when calm, but when angered (happens surprisingly easy) flies into an uncontrollable rage. A bit of a flirt when dealing with female cadets and professors. When he isn't flirting he is training his piloting skills. Has a strong sense of honor and responsibility for his family.

---------------------------------------------------

Colin McGrail

Age:16

Genetics: Natural

Rank: tied for 1st

Other info: Always cocky and ready to fight, even though most of the time he has the ability to back up his trash talk, his cousin Tony worries for him when he charges into battle. Also Flirtatious. Goes Berserk when his family is in danger and sometimes when they are insulted, causing him to get into trouble.

----------------------------------------------------

Hugo Martinez

Age: 16

Genetics: Coordinator

Rank: tied for 1st

Other info: Smart and cool, can normally control his anger. He loves to play guitar and like his friends can't seem to stay away from his female comrades. He also has a slight sense of supremcy especially over most naturals although he makes exceptions with his group of friends.

------------------------------------------------------

Gage Castillo

Age: 16

Genetics: Coordinator

Rank: tied for 1st

Other info: Shy around strangers, but, very loud and out going with friends. Has a good sense of humor and is generally in a good mood most of the time. A bit shy around female officers and cadets with the exception of his friends. Do not let his normally happy self fool you. When angered to his breaking point, becomes a force to be reckoned with.

------------------------------------------------------

Dallas Wilson

Age:14

Genetics: Natural

Rank: 2nd

Other info: Tony's younger sister. Sometimes a nuisance but, during the time when she isn't annoying she is a pretty decent person. A bit of a diva she can throw fits for over very unimportant things. She is notorious for becomeing EXTREMELY violent during the fits and not only that comes up with highly grotesque threats. She has the piloting skills to matchh her mouth and is not to be taken lightly.

------------------------------------------------------


End file.
